


Sometimes, Never, Always

by Ghost_Writer



Series: Thinking of him [1]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, Never, Always

**Author's Note:**

> I am very curious who you think this POV is.
> 
> Very short but hope it it conveys how he feels about loosing him

**Sometimes**

Sometimes when I wake up I pretend he is still here. _He never is._

Sometimes I dial his number without thinking when I see something he might like. _He never answers._

Sometimes when I fuck Nathan I imagine it is him screaming out my name. _It is never him._

 

**Never**

Never will I forget the day I first met him. _Never do I want to._

Never will I take off the ring he gave me on our 4th wedding anniversary. _I don’t think I can_

Never will I understand why he was taken away from me. _What did he/I do wrong_

 

**Always**

Always do I blame myself. _It should have been me in the car that night_

Always will I love him. _Even though he isn’t here to love me back._

Always will I have his laugh ringing in my ears. _But it will always be just an echo._


End file.
